


Pregnancy (pairing preferences)

by Operaghostangst



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, muti-fandom
Genre: F/M, Possible OOC characters, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: Multifandom Pairing Preferences dealing with pregnancy.pairings included-Eristine (Erik x Christine)Adelle (Prince Adam x Belle)Harmione (Harry x Hermione)Jasperella (Jasper x Bella)Damerey (Poe x Rey, modern AU)Sesskag (Sesshomaru x Kagome, modern AU)Crossposted from my Wattpad account
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The night it happened

Eristine-

Christine tried to avoid overthinking everything, letting Erik assist her with removing the multiple layers of her dress. The way his fingers lingered as he undid her corset had a shiver rolling down her spine. He was most definitely taking his sweet time with this and it was driving her crazy in a very, very good way.

By the time she was fully naked, he had gently ushered her back onto the bed and she laid down on it, legs spread welcomingly. Excitement and nerves seemed to war within her. She'd never done this before, nor had he. She wasn't sure how good it would be, but at least it would be a learning experience.

Erik proceeded to blow out most of the candles before he proceeded to strip himself, joining her on the bed. The kisses and touches started off more than a little uncertain, but as time progressed, things became absolutely heavenly. It was safe to say that that was not the only time Erik took her that night and she loved every bit of it.

Adelle -

Belle hadn't known what she had been expecting after they finally married. Perhaps a part of her assumed that they'd be making love. It seemed the most logistic option seeing as she and Adam finally tied the knot. She had been more than a little eager, already laying on the bed and waiting by the time that Adam returned from the bathroom.

However, she'd underestimated how pent up her lover would be after being stuck as a beast for as long as he had. He had pounced without warning, a purr leaving him as he did so. Belle had yelped, but she didn't fight, this was a welcomed surprise. Even if he was already groping her and marking her neck up rather than kissing her, it still felt absolutely amazing. Perhaps in a way that she didn't fully expect. Adam was definitely animalistic in bed but that wasn't a bad thing.

This didn't change once he was actually inside her either. Adam was intent upon making sure it was known to everyone that Belle was his wife. He even welcomed the way she was scratching at his back. It felt good, if not slightly painful. He was hers just as she was his.

Harmione-

Hermione and Harry stumbled and fell on the ground, the dancing getting the better of them. Mostly because Harry was too busy fucking around in an attempt to make Hermione smile. It had been far too long since he'd seen her do that. It had been rare enough with their hunt for the horcruxes, but Ron storming off the way he had only made it even less likely. Perhaps Harry had always secretly been in love with her. No, he knew he had. He just fooled himself because she seemed interested in Ron.

He had landed on the ground and she had landed on top of him, thankfully. They didn't say anything. They simply stared into each other's eyes before slowly leaning towards each other, closing the distance. He found his hands in her hair and her hands rested on his cheeks. They separated and gazed at each other for another couple of moments, as if asking if the other was on the same page. Rather than words, there was another kiss.

It didn't take long for them to start shrugging out of their clothing. Once they were mostly bare, hands roamed as did lips. Eventually, Hermione lifted herself up and slid down onto him, taking her inside. The actual movements were slow and almost scarily intimate. But that was what Hermione needed and Harry would take all the pain in the world for one chance to pretend.

Jasperella-

They'd left. The only ones that had stayed were Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Alice hadn't just chosen her asshole brother over her supposed best friend, but she'd also chosen him over her supposed mate and husband. The excuse had been that Edward was going to need her more. That had been when Jasper had snapped and told her that if that was the case, then they could get a divorce, something she had agreed to without a moment of hesitation.

All of this simply led to the four of them becoming closer with Bella, especially Jasper. They'd danced around their attraction for quite awhile until they gave in. They couldn't do it anymore. They wanted each other and they would have each other. Bella was thrilled when Jasper didn't recoil or stop her as Edward would. In fact, he drew her closer, occasionally pulling away to let her breathe.

Jasper eventually pinned her beneath him and sunk into her warmth, quite literally. A pleased growl left Jasper and he buried his cold face in the corner of Bella's neck. He didn't hold back but he didn't go hard enough to hurt her either. It was a very happy medium.

Damerey -

Poe had been more than a little shocked when Rey came to him, asking him quite bluntly if he'd be the one to take her virginity. He'd been hesitant, especially when he realized it was only so she would know what to do with the man she actually liked, Ben. But when he really thought about it, it wasn't like it would hurt anything. It wasn't like she was a taken woman, not yet anyways. Besides, he could treasure that one moment, even if that was all he was going to get.

Rey had been a little flustered but unwilling to back down and hardly shy about touching him. Of course, she needed to be redirected occasionally but this was to be expected as she hadn't ever done this before. When it came time to actually take her virginity, he made sure he gave her everything and showed her everything he could in one night. He'd ate her out at least twice before he actually slid inside her.

Poor Rey was pretty much exhausted by the time he was done, but content nonetheless and that was all that mattered. One thing that they didn't consider was the fact that she wouldn't let him pull out when he finished. She'd locked her legs around his waist, essentially holding him in place.

Sesskag-

Kagome hadn't fully expected it to go this way, not at all. She'd simply spent all day trying to convince her demon boyfriend to play a rather childish game with her, hide and seek. Perhaps she should've realized that it would appeal to his baser instincts, seeing as he was technically considered a "predator" to soft, squishy humans like her.

Sesshomaru had pulled her to the ground with him and shifted back to his "human" form, immediately pulling her into a rough kiss. She didn't even have the time to scold him for "Cheating". However, she didn't care now. She was into it. She allowed him to dominate the kiss. She wasn't too surprised when he eventually flipped her onto her hands and knees and pulled her skirt down and out of the way. Doggie-style was a common place with the two of them and they both adored it. It was a long night and they'd be satisfied come tomorrow morning.


	2. Finding out

Eristine - (Yes, it's the 25th anniversary cast that I picture.) 

Christine had not purposely been avoiding Erik, but she hadn't been feeling the greatest for the last few months. She had been getting sick almost everyday and she didn't want to smell up the man's underground home nor did she wish to scare him too badly. He was older and she didn't need to put too much stress on him, lest she find out how much he could really take. She could sometimes feel those dark eyes on her, watching her. She could almost feel them burning into her with intense concern despite her attempts but she did her best to ignore it. 

She had opted to go out shopping with Meg despite how horrible she felt and this proved to be a big mistake. She'd taken to wearing her corsets a little looser as she'd put on a little bit of weight but she hadn't thought anything of it. Neither had the woman that was helping her try on the new dress, a similar shade of blue to her old one but without the white patterning. She pulled much too tightly and all the wind left Christine, a sharp pain forming as well. She didn't even have the time to ask for her to let up before she hit the ground with a dull thump.

By the time the poor girl came to, She was in a room with Meg and Madame Giry, both of whom seemed incredibly concerned. "What happened?" She asked, her tone somewhat raspy and her green eyes still a little blurry.

"You collapsed in the middle of the store. As sick as you've been lately, you should've stayed here. Going by your slight weight gain, I'm going to assume that you may be pregnant with Erik's child- if this is the case, you'll need to tell him sooner rather than later." The oldest Giry held nothing back as she pretty much scolded the other girl. Meg looked completely embarrassed for her best friend and she rubbed her back soothingly while Christine panicked inwardly and outwardly.

Adelle- (The 2017 movie) 

Belle had been hyper aware of how tender she'd become in certain areas, such as her breasts and her sudden weight gain. She did get sick quite a bit, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Sometimes she never lost her lunch and simply felt nauseous. Adam was busy, catching up on all the work that came from missing a plethora of years as the Prince, so he had not the time to notice, nor did she bother to tell him what was going on.

No one else seemed to notice, either. Not until she'd managed to spend some time with Plumette on the older woman's day off. They'd been chatting and snacking on some food that Lumiere had served them. It had been going quite well until Belle had triggered her odd sickness by dipping one of her crackers. She got up and rushed off for the bathroom, Plumette following close enough behind to hold her hair back. 

Belle raised up and took the offered cloth, wiping her mouth as she gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, I don't know what brought that on. I've been like this off and on for awhile now.. And a little tender." she admitted the last bit with some great shame, flushing deeply. Plumette seemed to understand what she meant which was a relief.

"You could be pregnant... in which case, I'd suggest doing your best to get Adam's attention so that you can tell him properly." Plumette told her and Belle mulled that over, unsure how she felt about the situation or even how to tell Adam.

Harmione- 

Hermione had definitely been aware of how things were starting to change with her, but as they were in the middle of a full blown war, she opted to push the signs off to the side for now. The only things that had changed were the fact that She'd refused to forgive Ron and she had a blossoming relationship with Harry. That night had been a catalyst that helped her recognize her feelings for him.

Hermione made it through the war relatively unharmed, aside from her torture and having to erase her parent's memories. The stress didn't get to her until after everything was over, when Harry returned fully alive despite what she'd seen before. The moment Harry neared her, her eyes rolled back and she immediately collided with the ground. 

When she awoke, she was in the hospital wing with madam Pomfrey. She swallowed thickly and glanced around, not all that surprised when there was no sign of Harry. Someone had most likely stolen him away or the healer had denied him entry. They were both incredibly likely options.

Before she could even open her mouth, Madam Pomfrey was speaking. "You're nearly two months pregnant... I'm sure you're aware of how stupid it was to risk this with everything that was going on, so I'm not going to scold you. I will give you some material to read, but if you know the father, I'd suggest having a serious conversation with him." She informed. Hermione nodded blankly, not even slightly offended by her implications. She had other things on her mind.

Jasperella- 

Four days after she and Jasper had finally had sex, Bella woke up feeling completely uncomfortable. In fact, she felt completely nauseous and even a little too heavy. It took some effort to roll out of bed but once she had, she rushed to the bathroom. She was intent upon emptying her stomach into the toilet and not anywhere else. She'd completely missed the frighteningly obvious baby bump as she did so, her mind somewhere else completely at the time.

She didn't notice until she was finished and left the bathroom, passing by the full length mirror. She stopped and raised her shirt, pulling her full bottom lip between her teeth. There was some bruising from Jasper, but that barely bothered her. She'd seen it the day after. However, this was new. She turned side to side and even touched it to make sure it was real. When she realized it was, she was filled with a mixture of fear and happiness. She'd love to have a family with Jasper. However, she needed to make sure first and Carlisle was the best bet. This was too fast to be a normal pregnancy. She called ahead to make sure Jasper was out on a hunt and immediately dressed in her baggiest clothing. With that she was off.

Damerey- 

Rey sat in her bathroom, five positive pregnancy tests scattering the floor beside her. She was sobbing into her hands, but not wholly because of the news. It was more so because of what Ben had done to her. They'd finally slept together last night. She'd been hoping that he'd still be here this morning, but he wasn't. He'd abandoned her with nothing more than a text, telling her that he wasn't interested in an actual relationship. The only good thing about this was that she knew for sure that this couldn't be Ben's child. It was Poe's, he was the only other man that she'd slept with in the sexual sense.

Poe was a good man, he wouldn't turn her away when she told him. That wasn't what she was worried about. What she was worried about was the fact that Poe was looking for the one, even subconsciously. It was why he wore his mother's ring around his neck. She knew this because he'd told her. She didn't want to hold him back just because she was going to have his child. All the same, she knew she'd have to tell him. She'd truly be the selfish bitch she'd acted like when she'd asked him for lessons without considering his situation or relationship status.

Sesskag- 

Kagome had gone ahead and purchased a handful of pregnancy tests. She hadn't suspected anything, not until her best friend and her boyfriend's brother had mentioned that she smelled fertile. Inuyasha might've only been part demon but he still had a heightened sense of smell. Of course, he hadn't put it so delicately so she'd shoved him off the couch before she'd left. It was something that she constantly had to do because he had no filter. But he wasn't a bad guy, not all the time at least. He wouldn't have gotten Sango to fall for him if he was, after all. 

She did what she needed to do, and waited patiently. It was just lucky that Sesshomaru happened to be on a business trip at this exact moment in time. She waited patiently and checked all of them. When they all held the same result, "Positive" she squealed happily. She was already coming up with ways to tell her lover.


	3. Telling Them

**_ Eristine-  _ **

Christine swallowed thickly as she traversed the tunnels, making her way down to Erik. She'd bought her time for a week, but she figured it was best to tell him now and get it over with. She wasn't sure what she was expecting entirely, but she was hoping it was a good reaction. They were married for god's sake. Surely, he knew this would happen when he'd brought such pleasures to her despite both of their inexperience. **_  
_**

Once she reached the boat, she struggled to row herself across. She could hear Erik playing his organ and she didn't want to interrupt him until she absolutely had to do so. She could've sighed in relief when she reached the other side and she did. She tossed the oar into the water and immediately hiked her dress up a bit as she stepped off the boat. The splash must've caught Erik's attention because he turned around quite violently before he noticed her. Concern immediately replaced the rage. "Christine? What are you doing down here?...I didn't expect to see my wife again." Erik stated, and she realized that this wasn't going to be easy, not at all. He was already feeling betrayed on some level.

"Erik, please let me explain-." Christine was unable to finish her statement because Erik had already approached her and grabbed her shoulders somewhat tightly, shaking her lightly.

"What is there to explain, Christine? That you don't love me anymore? Is that it? Was marrying the monster a mistake? " Erik demanded harshly, his eyes seemingly burning her with the amount of pain and anger in them. His puffy lips parted in shock when her hand connected to the unmasked side of his face, snapping him out of his fit.

"You know I've been sick! I didn't want to worry you or smell up your home! I went shopping with Meg a week ago and I collapsed! Madame Giry is convinced that I'm pregnant and I feel that she's correct. I avoided you for that week because I didn't know how to tell you! Maybe... Maybe I should go." Christine sobbed.

"Christine...no." Erik uttered softly, tugging her into his arms and holding her as close as he could get her. He rested his chin against her shoulder and sighed softly in relief when Christine clung onto him. "I'm sorry. I... was out of line. We'll figure this out." He promised and she found herself relaxing further.

* * *

**_ Adelle _ **

Belle had waited as long as she could for Adam to have a day off or a slower day- She didn't think adding anymore stress to a stressful day would actually work in her favor. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long. It had only been a few days since she'd spoken to Plumette. She rolled over in bed and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest. "Adam? I have some pretty... exciting news." She hesitantly stated.

Adam stretched lightly, a noise that almost sounded like a growl leaving him. He settled and wrapped an arm around her, smiling down at her. "What is it, Belle? I wasn't aware anything exciting could happen just as you wake up." He teased with a slightly tender smile.

Belle blushed ever so slightly and reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm with child... your child." She admitted shyly. She supposed it was pretty early to spring this on him but she simply couldn't wait any longer.

Adam took a few minutes before it clicked in his mind. Once it had, he immediately and carefully pounced on Belle. He'd supported his weight so that neither her or their unborn child would be harmed. Belle had squeaked softly in surprise anyways. "That's great, mon amour." He purred before leaning down and pressing her kissing deeply.

* * *

_**Harmione-** _

Hermione had decided to wait until it was just herself and Harry, lingering in front of Hogwarts. It seemed like something that should be admitted in privacy, away from the Weasley’s. Especially after the losses that the family had suffered. They needed time to regroup and grieve before any good news could be brought to them guilt-free, in her opinion at least. 

As Harry prepared to leave, she reached out and grasped Harry’s wrist, tugging him towards her. His cheeks flushed but he allowed her to do nonetheless. “What’s wrong, Hermione? We’re going to see each other again pretty soon.” He teased despite being flustered. This gained a small laugh from Hermione which made him smile in response, even if it was rather small.

“Nothing is wrong. I just need to tell you something rather important and I know the timing is bad… but none of the timing for any of this has been exactly ideal.” Hermione explained, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She was suddenly incredibly nervous and Harry was picking up on that as his expression softened quite a bit, becoming concerned.

“What is it, ‘Mione? I doubt it can be anything worse than Voldemort, after all.” Harry chuckled nervously at his own joke, but it had the intended effect on Hermione. The poor woman calmed down more than a little bit, but she was still nervous about telling him. 

“I.. certainly hope you don’t think it is. I’m pregnant.” Hermione uttered with a small smile. She waited patiently for the response, hoping for the best as that was the only thing she could do now that the news was out there.

Harry stared blankly before offering her a small smile, wrapping an arm around Hermione’s waist. He tugged her into his side, opting to walk off with her. “Well…. This should be very tame compared to what we’ve dealt with before. Let’s see if my assumption is true.” He stated lightly.

  
  


* * *

_**Jasperella-** _

Carlisle had approached her as soon as she arrived and demanded that she remove the jacket. Bella had jumped slightly, but he had done so nonetheless. He rested his hands on her lower sides, feeling the slight swell that was already present in Bella’s stomach. “Okay.. follow me and I’ll examine you further.” He stated softly and she nodded, going after him. It was probably for the best that she didn’t go to the actual hospital if this was a vampire baby.

The exam seemed to drag on for quite awhile and unfortunately, she heard the others in the family filing back in. She held her breath, hoping that Jasper wouldn’t be anywhere nearby. She didn’t want him to find out like this and think she was trying to hide it from him when she really wasn’t.

“Well, Bella, it seems that the babies are healthy...but it's oddly accelerated. I’ve never seen something like this to be honest.” Carlisle finally admitted and Bella found herself sinking further into the panic. Babies. As in, she was pregnant with more than one.

The door opened before she could respond, a concerned Jasper rushing in to perch beside her on the bed. “Pregnant… with more than one..” He mused more to himself than to her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he forced her to calm down. Carlisle hadn’t seen it, but Jasper had heard of it, the whole vampire- human hybrid. It wasn’t exactly safe for the mother or the child. He also knew that the volturi didn’t exactly like it.

Bella leaned into Jasper’s shoulder and offered him the slightest of smiles. “We’ll be alright. I want this.” She whispered softly, able to feel the anxiety he had just started to send out instead of the calm. Jasper steeled himself and nodded. He’d make damn sure that she’d be alright.

* * *

_**Damerey-** _

Rey was dealing with some uncharacteristic uncertainty as she approached Poe’s front door. She was fairly certain that it’d go well, but she wasn’t so sure. She wasn’t entirely sure that the man was looking to have a child and she definitely didn’t know how they were going to handle this. But she couldn’t back down, he deserved to know that he could potentially have a child out there.

She knocked on the door and fiddled with her fingers as she waited patiently. It took a few minutes, but Poe eventually opened the door, surprise quite obvious on his features. “Rey? What are you doing here? Not that I don’t want you to be ...but you haven’t come around since..” He trailed off with a sigh.

Rey nodded slightly and looked up at him with a small, sheepish smile. “I know and I’m sorry...but that’s what I need to talk to you about. Well kind of.” She explained as best as she could manage without admitting it on his doorstep.

Poe hesitated before stepping aside so that she could enter the house. She did so and waited for him to lead her into the living room. Once they were seated, Poe turned to face her, silently prompting her to speak and she took the time to formulate what she needed to say. She wasn’t sure how to word it delicately so she decided that being blunt may be the best bet. “I recently found out that I am pregnant and it cannot be his because he didn’t get in bed with me until last night. I will have your baby… unless you’d rather do the other option.” Rey finally blurted.

Poe went through many emotions in a short amount of time, most of them too fleeting for her to really determine what they were. The longer he remained silent, the more uneasy she became- something she didn’t realize was even remotely possible. She started to stand when he rested a hand on her thigh, offering her what was supposed to be a soothing smile. It wasn’t quite right, but she appreciated the effort. “I think that’s more so up to you and how far along you are when you decide.. However.. I’m not going to be a dead-beat dad or something. As long as you want me around and helping you, I will.” He responded

“Thank you!” Rey couldn’t help it, the relief was too great to not do so. She immediately latched onto him, hugging him tightly. Poe chuckled softly, the sound both amused and strained all at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently, not saying a word.

* * *

_**Sesskag-** _

Kagome had been agonizing over how to tell Sesshomaru all day and that continued now, during dinner. This caused her to be rather distant, so lost in thought that she was playing with her food. It gained her man’s attention and he sighed, sitting down the bite of rare steak. “What is wrong, Kagome? You’ve been acting oddly.” He stated. 

Kagome sighed softly and sat her fork down as well, beginning to toy with a strand of her dark hair instead. “There is something I need to tell you, but I don’t know how to say it.” She admitted shyly. 

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned across the table, pressing a firm kiss to the base of her throat. “If it has to do with the fact that you are pregnant, then I must admit that I already know.” He drawled almost trasingly, sitting back down on his chair.

Kagome sighed in relief, but the relief wasn’t enough to have her just take that kind of information without comment. “Stupid dogs and their enhanced sense of smell.” she grumbled, her irritation fading fast when it brought a quiet chuckle out of Sesshomaru.


	4. Starting to show/first ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Eristine and Adelle are both way before ultrasounds, I'm doing a completely different scenario for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something of a shorter chapter as there wasn't a way to make the ultrasounds too different.

**_Eristine-_ **

It wasn’t long before Erik realized that Christine had started wearing her corset much, much looser already. However, he didn’t quite realize why until a night when his wife had finally managed to pull him away from his music to come to bed at a decent time for once.

When Christine was in nothing but her nightgown, it was easy to see the way her stomach was pressing against the material. If someone were to ask, she was far too big to be having one baby. This concerned him because he knew that one was risky enough. Anything above that was even worse. Before he could spiral too much, Christine curled up against him and wrapped her arms around him with a tired yawn. His worries were eased despite himself and he settled beside her.

* * *

_**Adelle -** _

Adam noticed the moment he wrapped his arms around Belle from behind that night before bed. It wasn’t anything impressive just yet, just a small swell from the feeling of it but it was definitely there. It made all of this feel so much more real. He immediately picked her up and carried her towards the bed. He wasn’t sure if he intended to start something or not- but he didn’t care either way. He just wanted to have her as close to him as he could get her for the next few hours. 

The decision was made for him when Belle clung to him and nuzzled her face into her neck with a soft yawn.

* * *

_**Harmione-** _

It wouldn't have been too hard to find out in some magic-based way, but she wanted physical proof that she happened to be carrying Harry's children. She couldn't help but shed some tears when she saw the outline of the fetus. When she returned to Harry, she flung her arms around him in one of her patented hugs. Though as soon as she found out that he'd gotten distracted by Quidditch and that was why he'd missed the appointment, she'd ended up giving him the cold shoulder for a couple hours.

* * *

_**Jasperella-** _

Getting the correct machine had required calling in every favor that Carlisle had, but he'd been more than willing to do so for Bella. The proof that there was indeed more than one baby inside her caused Bella to panic. Thankfully Jasper hadn't left the room, so he was able to soothe her before she could get too worked up. He had known that he'd have his work cut off for him, but he hadn't realized fully entirely until that moment. 

* * *

_ **Damerey-** _

Rey had been more than a little nervous about this step, but thankfully Poe had been enough of a distraction that she barely noticed. He was a genuinely funny man and she found that she welcomed the affection that he was always so willing to give her. But only if she seemed welcoming about it. He sincerely never seemed like he'd get upset if she wasn't in the mood to be touched and it was rather comforting. She'd brightened in a way that she hadn't fully expected when the fetuses were pointed out to them. She didn't notice the way that Poe looked like he'd fallen even further in love. However, she'd definitely noticed the kiss to her cheek that was far too close to the corner of her lips and after a brief pause, she realized that she truly hadn't minded.

* * *

_**Sesskag** _

Kagome had to go alone as she knew that Sesshomaru would be a pain in the ass if he came. Especially since the doctor happened to be a man and Sesshomaru could become rather possessive when he wanted to. It did lead to the unfortunate side effect of her panicking and assuming that she'd have to carry a whole litter of babies. She was dating a demon anything was possible. Much to her relief, there was only one.


End file.
